Demolition Lovers
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: Yo conduciría hasta el fin contigo, una tienda de licor o tal vez dos, mantendrán el tanque de gasolina lleno. Estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mi / AU. Sasuke x Hinata :D


¡Hola gente!

Antes de empezar la lectura quisiera aclarar unos puntos:

· La canción es Demolition Lovers, y corresponde a My Chemical romance. De mismo modo, Sasuke y Hinata son propiedad de Kishimoto :).

· La parte del "Estribillo" (_**Todo lo que somos...**_) es mucho más larga a como la puse, pero si la ponía tal como es, sería agobiante para ustedes y para mí, así que decidí acortarla para que fuera más sencillo para leer y escribir.

· No tenía un buen "resumen" para esta historia, así que puse unas líneas de la canción como resumen para evitarme rodeos innecesarios.

· La canción está en inglés, pero la traducción me pareció preciosa, así que la puse en español para que tuviera más "feeling" con la historia. (Traducción por de .com)

Creo que eso sería todo. **_Disfruten la lectura, y si tienen alguna crítica o comentario, serán bien recibidos por mi persona :D. (Eso quiere decir, dejen Review o me los como XD)_**

Xo.

* * *

_"Te amo, _

_te amaré hasta que me muera... _

_Y si tuviera otra vida después de esa, _

_estoy seguro que te seguiría amando"_

**_Jace Wayland; Cazadores de sombras._**

* * *

_**Tomados de la mano**__**  
**__**Entrando a tus frias penas,**__**  
**__**Entonces te diría que huyeramos**__**  
**__**Con este baúl lleno de municiones también.**_

- ¡Apresúrate! –Gritó una voz masculina entre los chirridos furiosos y agobiantes de las llantas - ¡No tenemos tiempo Hinata, Apresúrate! –Reiteró, esta vez con más fuerza para que ella le escuchara.

-¡Ya, ya casi! –Respondió ella con la misma fuerza, mientras corría en dirección al automóvil que se instaló delante de ella. Entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta como pudo, ya que antes que lograra poner su otra pierna dentro, el auto ya había partido.

-¿Las tienes?

-¿Las municiones? ¡Sí! –Sonrió- Y ningún rasguño –Dijo con orgullo.

-Fanfarrona –Murmuró él. Ella rió bajo y se acomodó en el asiento.

_**Terminaría mis días contigo**__**  
**__**En medio de una lluvia de balas.**_

- ¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke? –Bromeó ella. Él sonrió con ironía sin despegar la vista de la carretera. – Ugh, creo que lograron rozarme un poco –Se tocó la rodilla izquierda con los dedos, dejándolos un poco manchados de sangre- Bastante, parece – Sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolso y lo sujetó contra su rodilla, dejando salir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

_Él parecía no notarlo._

_**Estoy tratando**__**  
**__**Estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mi**__**  
**__**Y después**__**  
**__**De todas las cosas que nos hicimos entre los dos**_

- ¿Te molesta mucho? –Dijo él, mirándola por primera vez. En su voz se notaba la preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él volvió a mirar hacia la carretera.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A donde no puedan encontrarnos, Hinata. –Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y luego le indicó el cinturón de seguridad del auto – Póntelo, esto será rudo.

- Ok –Ella obedeció sin chistar, y apenas pudo ponérselo, el auto giró con violencia por una avenida angosta. Se golpeó la cabeza con la almohadilla del asiento, pero hizo caso omiso a su dolor y volvió a mirar al frente. De pronto notó que estaban detenidos.

- Hinata –La nombrada le miró con intriga- Si te digo que te amo ¿Me creerías?

- Sí –Colocó su mano sobre la de él, y le miró directo a los ojos.

- Te amo.

_**Yo conduciría hasta el fin contigo**__**  
**__**Una tienda de licor o tal vez dos, mantendrán el tanque de gasolina lleno**__**  
**__**Y yo siento como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer**__**  
**__**después de probarme ante ti,**__**  
**__**Y seguiremos huyendo**_

-Ya está, tanque lleno –Dijo el hombre de la gasolinera.

-Gracias – Susurró Sasuke. El hombre le miró unos segundos mientras cerraba la tapa del tanque; abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era el pelinegro al que había atendido, y lo señaló con la mirada horrorizada. Volteó con rapidez hacia el teléfono, pero Sasuke ya había tomado el control de la situación.

Y allí estaban, los dos en un auto a gran velocidad, seguidos por una espantosa explosión que dudosamente habría dejado a alguien con vida.

- Qué idiota. Ese sujeto si que no valora su vida –Soltó de pronto el muchacho. Ella le miró divertida y reposó su cabeza entre la ventana y el asiento.

- Ya no podemos comprar ni gasolina en paz –Rió ante el hecho- con esta van 45 gasolineras que haces explotar.

- Y créeme que no será la última –Él se unió a su risa y siguieron avanzando a 250 k/h entre las sombras de la noche.

_**Pero esta vez**__**  
**__**Lo digo en serio**__**  
**__**Estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mi**__**  
**__**Mientras la nieve cae**__**  
**__**En el cielo desierto**_

- ¿Podrías detenerte un momento? –Preguntó ella, sosteniendo su pecho con fuerza mientras tapaba su boca con la otra.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – Sasuke le miró con los ojos caídos por el cansancio y el agobio de estar huyendo constantemente- Ahora podrás entender porqué no quería salir con este frío. –Le pasó su chaqueta por los hombros; ella temblaba y su piel blanca estaba erizada por el escalofrío.

- Gracias… -Tosió con fuerza, dejando su mano empapada en sangre. Miró horrorizada su mano, y luego le miró a él, que tenía la misma expresión impresa en su rostro.

Ahora comprobaba sus sospechas: No le quedaba mucho tiempo, y era un hecho.

_**Estoy tratando**__**  
**__**Estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mi**__**  
**__**Mientras el dia se desvanece**__**  
**__**Y la noche crece**__**  
**__**Y nos enfriamos**_

- Te amo –Le dijo susurrándole al oído. No hubo respuesta de parte de ella (él sabía perfectamente que estaba dormida). Se acurrucó más hacia ella buscando calor; aquella era una de esas noches frías traídas por el mismísimo diablo, dispuestas a cagarlo a él y a su novia. – No sabes cuánto… pero hay algo que debes saber –Se acercó más a la oreja de la chica- _No dejaré que mueras después que yo… tenlo por seguro, aunque para ello tenga que matarme yo mismo._

_**Hasta el final**__**  
**__**Hasta esta piscina de sangre.**__**  
**__**Hasta esto.**__**  
**__**Lo digo en serio.**__**  
**__**Lo digo en serio.**__**  
**__**Hasta el final de...**_

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Dijo él. Hinata le miró con la dulzura que él amaba y asintió despacio.

- Sí… Gracias. –Murmuró- Sasuke… -el Uchiha le miró preocupado- Tu sabes que no me queda mucho… Por eso te ruego que no intentes salvarme cuando nos atrapen… Sálvate tú, y no intentes retenerme cuando mi hora haya llegado.

-No digas estupideces –Bufó él con molestia; en el fondo ella sabía que era un tema delicado y que a él le dolía.

- Tranquilo –La chica se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de éste- No moriré después que tú, eso es seguro –Le susurró a la oreja.

-Creí que no estabas escuchando… Eso en cualquier parte del mundo es estafa –Ironizó lo último, haciendo que ella riera, y aunque quisiera negarlo, amaba su risa pura y natural como los domingos después de una lluvia.

Sus bocas se acercaron un una rapidez arrolladora, y sus labios se devoraron sin compasión por el otro. En ese momento lo que menos importaba eran las dolencias físicas; estas eran suaves caricias comparadas a lo que vendrían.

_**Estoy tratando**__**  
**__**Estoy tratando de hacerte saber cuánto significas para mi**__**  
**__**Mientras el día se desvanece**__**  
**__**Y la noche crece**__**  
**__**Y nos enfriamos**_

-No intentes mentirme. Tú no estás bien –Gritó él. Ella le miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas ácidas que hacían que el corazón del muchacho se hiciera añicos conforme pasaban los segundos.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No estoy bien! ¡¿Esto querías oír, tú idiota? –Chilló la chica, dejando fluir sus sentimientos más impuros, y liberando sus demonios hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella- L-lo lamento… -Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el asiento- Me duele la cabeza –Declaró- el pecho… los párpados me arden… y siento como si me estuvieran taladrando la rodilla

- Lo ves… Te dije que esto sería mala idea –Miró por la ventanilla antes de cerrarla (El frío comenzaba a colarse entre el vidrio, haciendo empeorar la salud de su acompañante). Quizás esa sería la última vez que sus ojos negros verían la luz del sol, y lo único que quería era pasar su último atardecer con su amada. –Ven aquí –La atrajo hacia sí y le acurrucó en sus brazos –Te prometo… Te juro –Corrigió- que nunca voy a dejarte sola –Limpió sus lágrimas con un pulgar, y besó su frente; luego colocó su mejilla contra ésta y se dejó llevar por su pureza, a pesar de todos los asesinatos que ambos habían cometido, estarían juntos en el infierno… y esa vez sería para siempre.

_**Pero esta vez,**__**  
**__**Les mostraremos.**__**  
**__**Les demostraremos a todos lo mucho que significamos**__**  
**__**Mientras la nieve cae**__**  
**__**En el cielo desierto**__**  
**__**Hasta el fin de cada...**_

La Hyuga sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana del automóvil en movimiento, y comenzó a disparar contra el auto patrulla que venía detrás de ellos.

Una de las balas impactó en el parabrisas de una de las patrullas, la cual dio un violento vuelco y voló sobre las rocas que había antes de llegar a la orilla, para finalmente caer al barranco.

- ¡Le di! –Gritó.

- ¡No cantes victoria amor, aún quedan cinco atrás! ¿Estás lista? –Le respondió el Uchiha con otro grito, haciéndose oír entre el ruido ensordecedor del viento que se colaba por la ventanilla.

-¡Que vengan todas las que quieran! ¡Esta noche estoy que ardo! –El Uchiha rió ante el comentario de su efusiva novia, y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

_**Todo lo que somos...**__**  
**__**Todo lo que somos son balas.**__**  
**__**Lo digo en serio.**_

Una bala atravesó el parabrisas trasero del auto.

Miles de pedazos volaron en dirección contraria, la mayoría incrustándose en la piel de la joven.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –Introdujo su cuerpo al auto. Su sangre corría por su brazo blanco manchando el tapiz gris de la máquina- ¡Mil veces maldito el que inventó estas mierdas!

-Toma el volante –Ordenó él. Ella obedeció y tomó el mando sin saber exactamente qué hacer. –Ahora verán lo que pasa por dispararle a MI mujer –Sacó su cuerpo por la ventana y disparó justo frente al rostro del policía, el cual salió disparado y chocó contra otras tres patrullas que venían detrás de él. -¡Tomen eso idiotas!

_**La lluvia atravesará nuestros fantasmas**__**  
**__**Para siempre, para siempre.**_

-¡Sasuke, entra al auto! –Chilló ella. Él la ignoró y siguió disparando hacia sus perseguidores. - ¡Con una mierda, Sasuke! ¡ENTRA! – Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde; una bala impactó directo en el hombro del pelinegro- ¡SASUKE! –Le sujetó de la camisa y lo introdujo al auto con violencia, empapando sus piernas de la sangre que caía de él, que respiraba trabajosamente con los ojos semiabiertos y totalmente empapado por la lluvia que caía torrencialmente sobre ellos.

- S-sólo conduce derecho y piérdelos de vista… -Murmuró él.

_**Seremos los espantapájaros alimentando el fuego de la llama que encendimos**__**  
**__**Por y para siempre.**_

Se detuvieron una vez que habían perdido de vista a los policías que los perseguían. Él ya se encontraba mejor de alguna manera, y ella le miraba con preocupación.

- Debiste entrar cuando te lo dije –Refunfuñó ella con tono suave.

- Lo sé, debería obedecerte más seguido… -Ironizó él.

- Sí, a menos que quieras que te deje parejo –Dijo llevando su mano izquiera hacia el forro donde guardaba su pistola.

- No me jodas –Bufó. Ella sonrió y se agachó para besarle los labios.

_No fue un beso de casualidad; fue uno de despedida, de necesidad, de promesa… Ellos sabían lo que les esperaba al terminar el anochecer._

_**Sabes cuánto quiero demostrarte que eres la única**__**  
**__**Como un colchón de rosas, hay una docena de razones**__**  
**__**En**__**  
**__**Esta**__**  
**__**Pistola.**_

-Supongo que esto es un adiós… -Susurró ella, más para sí misma que para su amante.

- No, no lo es. –Respondió él, como si hubiera sido lo más sencillo del mundo. –Nos volveremos a encontrar… en el infierno –Colocó su mano en el gatillo de su pistola, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Por lo menos déjame ver el amanecer una vez más…

-Los buenos villanos conceden últimos deseos –Sonrió de lado.

- Pero tú no eres un buen villano, eres pésimo –Le correspondió la sonrisa y se acercó a sus labios. Le rodeó con sus níveos brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro… aguardando el amanecer, y con ello, su final; el final de ambos.

_**Mientras caigamos, en esta piscina de sangre**__**  
**__**Mientras nos acariciemos las manos...**__**  
**__**Mientras caemos**__**  
**__**En esta piscina de sangre**_

Sintió a su novia temblar debajo de él.

Le miró con interés, sin soltarla y besó su frente.

-¿Estás bien?

- Estoy asustada… -Un ruido de explosión hizo que ésta se sobresaltara y se aferrara más al cuerpo que tenía a su lado.

- Te prometo que no pasará nada… -Se abrazó más a ella y reposó su cabeza sobre el cabello de ésta- Lamento haberte metido en esto; no tenía que terminar así.

-Está bien… -Suspiró- Tú no sabías que esto terminaría así… no tenías porqué saberlo –Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos negros, que la observaban con detenimiento, como si quisiera captar cada detalle de ella.

- Ok... –Suspiró rendido y se dejó llevar por las caricias que le brindaba su mujer.

**____****Mientras caigamos**

**____****Veré tus ojos.**

- Este sí es el adiós –La abrazó con más necesidad, y colocó su pistola justo sobre la oreja de ella- Espero que no te hayas equivocado con esta estúpida decisión.

- No, no lo hice –Suspiro- Te amo… -Imitó su acción, y llevó su mano hacia su pistola, colocándola también, sobre la oreja del joven.

- Esto será una muerte anunciada… -Dijo él. Ella sonrió y le besó en los labios, saboreándole una última vez.

Se miraron a los ojos, con el dedo índice amenazante sobre el gatillo, aguardando la señal.

-Hasta pronto –Susurró él.

-Hasta pronto… -Respondió ella.

**____****En esta piscina de sangre**_**  
**__**Nuestras miradas se encontrarán**_

_El amanecer se hizo presente sobre ellos. Eso sería el fin…_

Los dedos ágiles se movieron sobre el metal frío.

No hubo gritos, porque no hubo tiempo; el tiempo se detuvo sobre la cabeza de ambos, y la muerte roja los cubrió por completo, chorreando impaciente sobre la tierra de la carretera.

Hubo dos disparos unísonos, dos gemidos ahogados, dos "Te amo" agónicos… dos golpes secos sobre el lodo, y después… _nada._

_Junto a ellos se encontraba una nota escrita con sangre seca: "Te dije que no lograrías atraparnos con vida, Naruto"._

_**Lo prometo.**_

_**Para siempre.**_


End file.
